This invention relates to metal tubs. It relates specifically to a method of making a metal tub from flat metal sheet by pressing and welding steps.
The tub made by the present invention has particular application for use as a stainless steel tub in bar sinks, kitchen sinks and the like.
A stainless steel tub of this kind should have a smooth interior surface which is free of cracks and crevices which could collect dirt or other debris. The transitions between the sides and the bottom should therefore be smoothly curved without sharp angles or corners.
To obtain this kind of smooth inner sink surface most stainless steel tubs have been formed by a drawing operation. The drawing operation requires large and expensive equipment capable of producing very substantial forces in order to draw the sides of the stainless steel to the required height.
Also, the drawing operation is apt to leave the bottom relatively thin; and this can cause problems, especially around the drain hole.
It is a primary object of the present invention to make a stainless steel tub that has the desired inner surface configuration and to do this by pressing and welding operations which do not require drawing.
It is a related object of the present invention to make the metal tub from flat metal sheet stock and to thereby produce a sheet metal tub that is both stronger and less expensive than the prior art drawn metal tubs.
It is another important object of the present invention to substantially eliminate the waste or scrap by using a procedure which produces little scrap metal.